Rhythm of the Soul
by Hazyfiction
Summary: Victoria Clearwater had always been an outcast. She stayed clear from conflict. The rumors surrounding her had always made it difficult for her to find friends or be close to anyone. For the most part, she didn't speak to anyone. When on a trip to Japan with her class, Victoria trips and falls into a well. She did not think she would fall into a world of madness and romance.
1. I Dog Demon

**_Hello everyone. I thought I'd give one of my old Inuyasha fanfiction a rewrite. I've been a little down lately and am hoping this will help me out. I will _apologize_ now if there is poor grammar. this is the first draft so there will be mistakes. I don't own Inuyasha and it's characters. I only own my child of the fiction Victoria Clearwater. Feel free to leave comments. I will read and respond to them.  
_**

_**Hazyfiction** _

**·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

**Summary: **

Victoria Clearwater had always been an outcast. She stayed clear from conflict. The rumors surrounding her had always made it difficult for her to find friends or be close to anyone. For the most part, she didn't speak to anyone. When on a trip to Japan with her class, Victoria trips and falls into a well. She did not think she would fall into a world of madness and romance.

Not cannon. Paths will diverge.

****·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·****

I. Dog Demon

****·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·****

"KAWAIII!" Screamed a loud girl within earshot. The shrill sound caused my ears to bleed. Not really but you catch my drift. Annoying as all hell. This was meant to be a school trip. Seven days of exploring Japan and visiting tourist locations. Here I am in a pack of hyper girls laughing and pointing at everything within sight as if I didn't have eyes to see it myself. We are climbing a set of stairs. The Higurashi Shrine. That's the location we are visiting today. It is only the second day on our trip. Already, cliques have formed. You can guess, I am in none of them. I am just walking in the middle of the pack of students while our head teacher and some chaperones try to keep everything in some kind of running order.

Tch. I'm not someone people go out of their way to hang out with. In fact, I was barely invited anywhere with anyone my own age. Perhaps it's the rumor about something or other. A black haired woman stood at the top of the stairs. She wore a white and red kimono. She looked about our age. I watched as the head teacher spoke to her. I overheard the name Kagome. She was filling in for her Grandfather on this tour because he was feeling under the weather. A couple of girls walked up and greeted her. I remained in the back of the group. Though the Shrine was surely remarkable. It was beautiful. The stairs were well maintained. There was a single tree in the courtyard.

"Welcome, students." Kagome greeted everyone in the class in perfect English. "I am Higurashi Kagome- Ah.. I mean Kagome Higurashi." She stumbled over her own words. A sweat drop appeared behind her head as she continued. "This shrine has been in my family for generations. Much has been spoken about the Shikon no Tama. A legendary-" She continued to speak and began to lead the group into the Shrine. I honestly zoned out completely. Instead, gasping at the surroundings around me. There was a single tree in the courtyard. It had a white ribbon on it and some kind of talisman.

A bush nearby moved. I stared at it and watched as a fat cat crawled out of under it and stretched. "Oh my goodness!" I squealed looking at the cat. I eagerly wanted to pet it. The cat paid no attention to me and instead walked away. I saw the group heading in another direction but I wanted to greet the cat. I followed the cat until they reached a closed and sealed building.

The cat managed to stick his paw into the bottom of the door and push it open. "You shouldn't go in there," I called out to the cat who clearly ignored me. Honestly, there were some pretty slim chances this cat knew a lick of English. I ignored the Japanese scrawled seal. I ripped it and rushed after the cat. In the middle of the building was a well. The well was open. I looked around for the cat. "Com'on, I have to get back to the group before they notice me missing." I mumbled to myself hesitantly.

"Shhhikon no Tama..." A voice erupted out of the well. I recoiled taking a step backward away from the well.

"I-is somebod-dy in h-ere..?" I stammered glancing around the room worriedly. I didn't see anything out of place. In fact, I didn't even see a cat. "Okay... the creepiness factor just went up a notch." I took an innocent step forward. I heard a meowing sound on the other side of the room. I rushed toward the cat. My foot lost traction on the step I failed to notice. I came flying forward falling directly into the well.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as I began falling through the darkness. I closed my eyes preparing for impact. When that didn't happen I opened them in time to see a dark haired woman with yellow eyes leering at me.

"Jewel of the Four Souls." The voice of this transparent creature sounded just like the one I had heard previously. The woman reached out for me.

"No." I shoved my hand out to push her away. I purple light shot out of my hand in a short blast. She stumbled and flew backward away from me. Particles of light surrounded me for a moment as I fell through the darkness. In moments, it was all over and I saw shaking on solid ground.

"What the hell?" I held a hand over my racing heart hoping to calm down. I cast my eyes upward only to see some kind of light. "HELP SOMEONE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs toward the top of the well. I couldn't hear anything. After a few moments, I realized no one was going to come to my aide. I had to figure this out myself. I noticed vines on the side of the well. I took a deep breath and began to climb. I did so slowly and carefully refused to look down. I was out of breath by the time I reached the edge. I set my feet down on the grass on the grass and leaned my back against the wall of the well to settle down.

"Grass?" I gasped looking down at my feet. It was in this moment I noticed the chirping of birds, bugs, and humming of bees. "This can't be real." I gaped at the world around me. I took notice of the trees. In fact, it appeared as if I was in the middle of a forest. The sight of something red, caught my attention. I took a closer look.

A man in a red kimono was trapped to a tree with an arrow to his chest. "OH MY GOD!" I rushed over toward him. I had to check if he had a pulse. I didn't see any blood. Maybe he'd been dead a while and it rained? I grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. There was one but it was weak. Odd. It's when I took a closer look at his face that I noticed the ears poking through his long white hair. "WHOA! You're like a Kitsune?" I remembered myths and stories of Japan that I'd read in packets for the trip.

"Step away from him." A harsh voice demanded. I turned in time to see two balding men in limited armor both aiming a spear for my body. The clothing looked like it came from a long long time ago. I gasped in horror. Where they not going to help this poor trapped creature? My body began to shake fearfully. With two weapons pointed directly at me I was unsure my course of action.

My hand founds it's way around the arrow. A bright light surrounded my hand and the arrow. The creature's eyes began to blink open. I was amazed of the at sight of those lovely golden pupils.

**·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**


	2. II Momentous Difference

**Thank you, LadyCash.  
**

**Here's the next chapter. **

****·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·****

**_This is important to note, this story deviates a ton from the cannon of the Inuyasha universe. I wanted to modernize it a little.  
_**

**·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

**II. Momentous Difference**

****·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·****

The creature took one sniff of air. "Kikyo, why don't you do them in like you did me?" His eyes were filled with malice. I honestly do not know what I expected. The rest of the arrow emerged from his chest. Both of our feet hit the ground.

It took me a moment to find my voice. "I am not-" He shoved me aside snarling at those who pointed spears in our direction. I tumbled on the ground and turned just in time to see the two spearmen take off screaming in fear. "What a bunch of wimps." He cackled watching them run. "Now Kikyo, where is the Jewel?" Inuyasha turned back to me.

My legs were shaking. My eyes gaped at him. I'd never felt such malice aimed at me before. I shrunk backward until I hit a tree. My voice was trapped somewhere in my throat. I tried to make a sound. It sounded more like a hiss than a word. The figure walked toward me. His face was still full of anger. He leaned over me. I was frozen. I couldn't move. His fist rose aimed toward my face. I cringed shutting my eyes. I heard a crunching sound on my right. He hit the tree instead.

"Look at me." He demanded bitterly.

I slowly found myself opening my eyes. I stared into his eyes fearfully. He blinked at me for a few seconds. He sniffed my hair and it sent shivers of fear through me. I had no idea what was happening. His expression changed. He removed his hand from the tree.

"I was wrong. You smell so close to her. You are not Kikyo." Inuyasha summarised, crossing his arms carefully. "Who are you?"

"V-victoria," My voice was squeaky. My heart was still trying to take a swan dive out of my chest. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down. "C-clearwater."

"Victoria, huh?" Inuyasha nodded. "That is certainly a strange name. What are you?"

What am I? I'm a human lost in a strange place. I would call this the lost woods but it didn't add up and Link was nowhere in sight. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Do I have to spell this out for you?" Inuyasha sighed. "See the dog ears," He pointed at them. "I'm a dog demon."

"Dog demon..." I gasped covering my mouth. "Am I dead? Did I go to hell?" I began to panic again. My breath seemed caught in my throat. Suddenly, I was hyperventilating.

"Relax." Inuyasha walked closer to her. He then took a seat next to her rubbing her back calmly. "This realm is not hell, though it can feel like it." He was being nice to me. What the hell? I stared at him in shock.

"Who are you?" I managed to say. Oddly enough I felt calmer as he comforted me.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I fell through a well... and I was nearly killed by those spearmen. I realized you weren't dead and pulled the arrow out of your chest." I explained quickly. "I don't know who Kikyo is though."

"Don't worry about that." Inuyasha grinned, he went back to crossing his arms. "If I am correct, I will have my answers very soon." He sniffed the air.

A second or two later several people walked through the brush of the forest. One of them was in a white Kimono with red decorative lines and a skirt. She looked at least sixty years old and aimed a bow directly at Inuyasha.

"Child step away from the demon." She ordered me with determination. I shook my head. I found myself squeezing Inuyasha's arm and hiding my face behind his shoulder.

Inuyasha seemed a little annoyed that I'd hid behind him. He shoved me off and rose from the ground. "Kaede, you've become an old hag." He laughed cockily. "Where is Kikyo?"

Kaede blinked at him. For a moment, Kaede continued to aim the arrow at Inuyasha. Then she lowered it.

"What are you doing Lady Kaede?" One of the spearmen questioned Kaede. She raised her hand in a way to signal them to lower their spears.

"Inuyasha, when Kikyo sealed you away 50 years ago. In the same day, she perished." Testified Kaede. "She claimed you had wounded her. She was burned on the pyre along with the jewel."

"She destroyed it?" Inuyasha gasped in horror. "Damn it! Inuyasha crossed his arms bitterly.

I watched them. I was glad that the issue with Kikyo was resolved but I still had no clue why I was here. I rose from the ground. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down in time to see thick lines of black hair wrap around one of my wrists.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I was suddenly dragged around the tree into the shadows of the forest by my wrist. I felt my body become covered in scrapes as I was dragged across the forest floor. The only thought was how fucked I was and how fast I was flying through the forest floor. When I'd finally stopped I'd stopped at the feet of a woman with short black hair. Her eyes glowed. In her hand was a comb.

"I'll drag the jewel out of your dead body." She smiled at me wickedly. I released a scream.

**·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**


	3. III Yura of the Hair

**III. Yura of the Hair**

**·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

"What a puny weak human." Jested the Hair Demon, she flicked the comb.

I tried to pry my arm from the hair but it wasn't successful. The hair was holding my single wrist to the ground. I tried in vain to kick her. Then in the next second thick hair held down both my legs and other arm. I could feel the hair crawling up my body toward my neck.

"Don't worry, you'll die quickly." Mocked the Hair Demon, raising her sword. A blood curling scream bellowed out of my throat. The hair snarled itself around my throat trapping my voice. I began to grasp for air. The sword came down and stabbed me in my side. I should have felt pain or something. Instead, a bright purple light released where she'd stabbed me.

I began to see black spots as a purple orb began to raise out of my body. I saw a flash of white hair come behind the hair demon. My eyes began to close on their own. "Inu-sshhh..." I whimpered as I began to lose consciousness.

«×» Meanwhile«×»

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled as he charged through the forest in search of Victoria. He followed the scent of her blood as she'd been dragged through the forest. He had no idea what kind of demon had captured her. Kaede had said something about hair but Inuyasha had already taken off without listening.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. A part of him wondered why he was going to such lengths for a random human. A human who smelt similar to Kikyo. His eyes twitched as he heard a blood curling scream on the air.

"Victoria!" He growled leaping through trees and into a clearing. He stopped in time to see Yura stab her sword into Victoria's stomach. Though he couldn't see what was holding Victoria down, it appeared that her throat was constricted. Victoria seemed to be having a difficult time breathing.

"Let her go." Inuyasha seethed maliciously, charging at Yura with his claws poised for attack. He slashed at her.

She jumped away dodging the blow. Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the glowing Jewel of the Four Souls. His prized possession. His eyes stared at it transfixed. He found himself reaching for it. Then his legs got pulled out from under him. His face slammed into the ground. He rose from the ground resisting the tugs of hair at his feet. He slashed through the invisible force on his legs with his claws.

An invisible force pulled the orb toward the hair demon. He growled running for it. The Yura raised her comb. "Na ah." She smiled coyly. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your pitiful companion would you?" She gestured toward the human girl, Victoria.

Inuyasha cringed stepping back. How could she have slipped his mind? There was still an invisible source wrapped around her throat. Perhaps if he got rid of it, she could move. He rushed over to Victoria and slashed the hair off of her neck. Victoria immediately began huffing for air. Inuyasha rushed over to her and tried to lift her into his arms. There was a resistance. He clawed through the air where he suspected the invisible force held her.

Inuyasha leaped away from the villain clutching Victoria in his arms. He glanced down at Victoria nervously. He could sense a weak pulse on her. Besides the obvious bruise on her neck and scrapes, Victoria seemed to be alive. Why was he going out of his way for her? He barely knew her. The jewel was within his grasp.

"Alas, the Jewel of the Four Souls is mine." Yura cackled wildly, taking it into her hands. She leaned back, sticking out her tongue. She slips the jewel onto her tongue and swallowed it like a pill.

"Damn it." Snarled Inuyasha, quickly removing the top of his red kimono. He quickly wrapped it around Victoria like a blanket. "This will keep you safe." He whispered to her. He laid her on the ground carefully turning to his opponent. "I'm going to kill you!" He cracked his knuckles, glaring at Yura.

"You'd have to reach me first." Yura taunted raising her comb, the ground before her cracked. Skeletons with armor and swords appeared in front of her. "Army of the dead." She cast her spell.

Inuyasha charged at the skeletons baring his claws. "Iron Reaver soul stealer!" Blades of energy shot from Inuyasha's claws slicing through several of the skeletons. They broke apart then came back together. Inuyasha dodged sword swings and continued to slash through skeletons. There seemed to be no end to them.

"This is boring." Whined Yura, raising her comb. Hair firmly wrapped around Inuyasha's wrists lifting him off the ground. Inuyasha tried to break through the invisible strands but they were ten times stronger than before. They were amplified by the power of the Jewel of the Four Souls. "I can't wait to have your beautiful silver hair." She hovers in the air flying toward Inuyasha. Yura raises her sword in an attempt to stab Inuyasha.

"No!" A voice screamed in determination across the battlefield. A rock flew through the air surrounded in a purple blinding light straight for the blade Yura was holding. Yura blocked with the sword. Both energies clashed with each other. For a moment it looked like the sword had deflected the rock. As the rock fell to the earth, the blade cracked in half.

"Victoria! What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha screamed at the girl in his Kimono across the battlefield. Victoria raised her fist holding another rock. The army of skeletons turned toward her. She was obviously outnumbered. Yet she was unyielding.

**·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**


End file.
